


scary monsters and bold spirit

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Movie, Richie Tozier-centric, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ричи страдает от кошмаров, Эдди приглашает его в парк развлечений.





	scary monsters and bold spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика, пост-фильм — весенние каникулы 92’ года. Ричи-центрик и решительный Эдди. Название основано на песне Skrillex «Scary Monsters And Nice Spirites».
> 
> [Плейлист (грампластинка)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/i5moguxp8prv56a/AACskwkcgKeztGizjKsh2Bfya?dl=0) к тексту.
> 
> Беты: [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357), [Миравно](http://fanfics.me/user63004)
> 
> Текст висит ещё и вот [тут](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6667787).

 

 

 

Ричи просыпается, выталкивая себя из кошмара — жуткого, беспросветного, не дающего пошевелиться. Кошмара настолько реального, что в глазах стоят слёзы.

Нужно время, чтобы сердцебиение пришло в норму, а глаза привыкли к темноте, но даже тогда всё видится размытым и нечётким, и Ричи слепо шарит по прикроватной тумбе руками в поисках очков.

Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как они победили  _Оно_ , но тень Пеннивайза следует за «Неудачниками» по пятам. Вот они в школе, общаются и подкалывают друг друга, как обычно, а потом между ними повисает тишина, и их столик словно вымирает. Ричи даже кажется, будто где-то за их спинами столовую драматично пересекает перекати-поле, как в каком-нибудь вестерне, а Патрик Хокстеттер с Генри Бауэрсом — в широкополых шляпах и в остроконечных ковбойских сапогах со шпорами — наставляют на них кольты.

Вот они спускаются в Пустошь или идут в карьер, и им весело, и они любят, правда любят друг друга, но всё равно отсутствие Бев и Билла — как удар. Как рана, разворошённая и кровоточащая. Не заживающая. Словно зияющая дыра.

В такие дни Ричи старается заполнить собой всё пространство: шутит не переставая и выводит Спагетти из себя, рассказывает о новых фильмах на афишах в «Аладдине», или горлопанит «I Want To Break Free» Queen и «Every Breath You Take» The Police, пока Стэн-Супермен готовится к тесту по матанализу, или жалуется на некоего «Безумного Макса», побившего его рекорд в Mortal Kombat в «Аркаде».

Кажется, «Неудачников» уже не так бесит его шило в заднице, они посмеиваются, и на краткий миг Ричи чувствует, как рушится внутренняя Берлинская стена.

Он так зациклен на счастье друзей, так беспокоится и кудахчет над ними, что не замечает, как разваливается сам.

Ричи всегда отшучивается, спеша сменить тему, и Эдди — тот, кто смотрит на него, поджимая губы и морща очаровательный нос. Словно он видит Ричи насквозь, но не вмешивается, оставляя за ним право поступать, как ему вздумается.

В такие моменты Ричи любит его особенно сильно. А Эдди берёт и зовёт его в парк развлечений.

— Неужто это приглашение на свидание, Эдс? — Ричи прижимает ладони к щекам и комично распахивает рот. — Не знал, что ты из тех, кто отбивает парней у своей матери, — подмигивает он.

Эдди пропускает шутку мимо ушей, даже носом не ведёт на ненавистное прозвище. Всё его внимание обращено на Ричи — вернее, на мешки под его глазами, которые не скрыть и за толстой оправой очков.

— Не знал, — начинает Эдди, — что по тёмным кругам под глазами, как по числу колец на срезе спиленного дерева, можно узнать степень идиотизма… Но, смотри-ка, мне удалось! Такой опыт у меня впервые.

— Хах, что ж, — ухмыляется Ричи и притягивает Эдди к себе, ущипнув за щёку. — На днях Стэн простонал то же самое мне на ухо.

— Мерзость! Отпусти, Балабол!

Эдди полон ярости и смущения, даже обиды, но Ричи отодвигает от себя эту мысль. В последнее время тело подводит его всё чаще, а голова выдаёт желаемое за действительное.

Подкалывая Эдди, он даже не врал — скорее, был не до конца честен. Позавчера Ричи и впрямь оставался у Стэна с ночёвкой, а тот и впрямь шептал ему на ухо. Только повод был другой.

Ричи громко кричал во сне, но на сей раз поставил на уши весь дом. Это ему не мать, сидящая на снотворном с восемьдесят шестого, и не отец, вечно пропадающий в командировках. Урисам и впрямь было не насрать.

Он качает головой и натянуто улыбается:

— Не ревнуй, Спагетти. Ты есть и будешь моим любимчиком!

Эдди отводит взгляд, глубоко вздыхает и вдруг заговаривает так быстро, что Ричи беспокоится, как бы ему не понадобился ингалятор.

— Я и не… Чёрт, Рич. Я же не слепой! Все мы! Стэн рассказал о кошмарах, — голос Эдди ломается, и Ричи не сдерживает разочарованного стона. Стоило ли забывать, что хотя Стэн его лучший друг, он по-прежнему еврей? — Хорошо, что Стэн повёл себя по-взрослому и всё нам рассказал. Тебе нужно что-то с этим делать! Записаться к специалисту… — Ричи кривится, и Эдди быстро исправляется: — Или развеяться. Я… Я бы хотел прокатиться на колесе обозрения. Мама всегда твердила, что любые аттракционы — зло. Им сотня лет, и я могу покалечиться, или умереть, или…

— Давай, — прерывает он, пока Эдди не довёл себя до очередного приступа.

 

Той ночью  _Оно_  в его сне предстаёт в образе отца и кричит, чтобы Ричи не появлялся на пороге, и что он — главное разочарование их семьи.

Он просыпается в холодном поту, со сползшим на пол одеялом и простынёй где-то в ногах. Мысль, что вечером его ждёт парк развлечений с Эдди, светом маяка отгоняет морок и остатки сна.

Ричи представляет настоящее свидание, с сахарной ватой и сладкими поцелуями, и это помогает взять себя в руки.

 

 

 

*** * ***

  

 

Парк находится на окраине города, и они договариваются встретиться около четырёх.

К двум Ричи переделывает всё, что только можно, и жутко скучает, не зная, чем себя занять. Он думает позвонить Биллу, поболтать, как всегда, когда запоздало понимает — Билла нет. Он уехал, сгинул с концами и больше не связывался ни с кем из них.

Ричи качает головой, словно в попытке стряхнуть с себя все мысли о Билле, и идёт к электропроигрывателю — одной из тех вещей, что отслужили своё и сохранились разве что у хипстеров да таких старомодных людей, как Уэнт.

Он быстро находит нужный альбом в своей коллекции, ставит грампластинку, включает двигатель и опускает тонарм на начало первой песни.

Считанные мгновения, и «Tangled Up in Blue» фейерверком взрывается в ушах. Голос Боба Дилана заполняет всю комнату.

Ричи падает на кровать, складывает руки за головой и закрывает глаза, напевая:

 

_Бог свидетель, я заплатил по счетам на этом пути,_

_запутавшийся в тенетах тоски (1)_

 

Он чертовски обожает эту песню.

Следом Ричи ставит Стинга, Crowded House и Kiss. И звучат бесконечное «Fragile», «Don't Dream It's Over» и «I Was Made for Lovin' You», «Dirty Livin'» и «Save Your Love».

Музыка словно открывает «чакры», закупоривает тревогу и забирает избыток энергии. На песне Kiss Ричи встаёт и начинает прыгать на кровати, изображает, что играет на невидимой гитаре, и орёт во всё горло, даже не стараясь попадать в ноты.

Мэгги заходит в его комнату после того, как с минуту тщетно пытается докричаться до него за дверью.

— Не мог бы ты перестать, Ричард. От шума у меня разболелась голова, — говорит она вежливо, но непреклонно.

Быстро обведя её взглядом, Ричи приходият к выводу, что вчера в винном погребе наверняка не досчитались бутылки — и игнорирует просьбу.

Тогда она громко вздыхает, разворачивается и уходит.

Ричи кричит ей вслед:

 

_Ты пыталась изменить меня_

_и внести смятение в мой разум._

_Не переделывай меня! (2)_

 

— Убавь звук или иди в кабинет отца! — раздаётся в ответ.

И хотя Ричи хочется встать в позу, он смотрит на часы, шлёпает себя по лицу и принимает её условия.

Скоро выходить, а он до сих пор не принял душ!

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Ричи подъезжает к дому Эдди, и тот ждёт его снаружи, обнимая себя руками. Эдди в светлой куртке, шея замотана полосатым шарфом, натянутым почти до носа.

Он выглядит настолько очаровательно, что Ричи на секунду сбивается с шага, а когда поднимает упавшую челюсть и здоровается, то не отпускает ни единой шутки.

Эдди ловко забирается на свой велосипед, и они, как положено двум «Неудачникам», едут в сторону парка, крутя педали.

Ричи ожидал, что Эдди насядет на него с вопросами о кошмарах и участившихся панических атаках. Ричи приготовился защищаться, приготовил несколько острот и тем, чтобы отвлечь и сбить Эдди с толку, однако большая часть пути проходит в молчании.

Эдди только шутит, что впервые в жизни видит Ричарда Тозиера в однотонной одежде, а затем добавляет, что даже гавайская рубашка смотрелась бы лучше, надень он её под тёплую куртку. По словам Эдди, к вечеру температура упадёт градусов на пять, а на колесе обозрения да с учётом ветра — на все десять  _(3)_.

И это мило. Ужасно мило и непривычно — забота о нём.

Даже если речь о Ричи и Эдди. В одно слово.

 

*** * ***

 

— Вот мы и тут, — объявляет Эдди. Велосипеды они оставляют недалеко от входа, защёлкивая замок на раме и переднем колесе.

Парк небольшой, с яркой вывеской и чуть покосившимся забором, но и Дерри — небольшой город.

Они заходят внутрь, и всё вокруг мерцает огнями, стоит гул смеющихся и кричащих голосов, и Ричи кажется, будто в парке собрался весь город.

Людей слишком много, звуки слишком громкие, запахи жжёного сахара и карамели слишком резкие, слишком приторные, и Ричи не может сконцентрироваться, не может удержать внимание ни на чём конкретном дольше секунды.

Он останавливается напротив тира и ненадолго прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает — видит обеспокоенное лицо Эдди.

Ничуть не смущаясь, Эдди берёт его за руку и мягко улыбается.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он одними губами.

В ушах Ричи кровь стучит, словно метроном. Он кивает и спешно убирает руку.

Он не инвалид и не беспомощный котёнок — ему не нужна помощь.

Они идут к кассе, и Ричи, игнорируя протесты, покупает билеты на самые страшные аттракционы, что только есть в парке: на американские горки, вышку «Свободное падение» и на «Энтерпрайз»  _(4)_.

Пользуясь превосходством в росте, он размахивает билетами у Эдди перед глазами и чувствует, как медленно отступает тревога, а на её место приходят слишком громкие шутки и слишком вредный, маслянистый попкорн — всё то, от чего прежде голова Ричи готова была взорваться.

У Ричи выходит затащить Эдса на автодром, и его звонкий смех заглушает недовольство дюжины людей, возмущённых варварской и слегка агрессивной стратегией Ричи — врезаться в бамперные машинки «сладких до тошноты» парочек или детей лет десяти.

Не сговариваясь, они обходят комнату страха с фигурой огромного клоуна на входе по большой дуге, и Ричи оставляет целое состояние в тире.

В конце концов он выигрывает крошечную пластмассовую рыбку — правда, не жёлтую и уж тем более не золотую, а ядовито-зелёную, словно не один день проведшую в стоках Дерри — и вручает её Эдди.

— Представь, что перед тобой золотая рыбка, и загадай одно желание, Спагетти. Я обязуюсь его исполнить! — Эдди фыркает, бормочет коронное «Заткнись!», и Ричи ухмыляется шире. — Но не проси бросить из-за тебя миссис Кей. Ты знаешь, я буду любить её до самой смерти…  _(5)_

— Придурок. — И с этими словами они подходят к колесу обозрения.

Очередь почти рассосалась, и им удаётся быстро занять отдельную кабинку. На небе, как по заказу, алеет закат.

Идеальное время. Идеальная компания. О чём ещё можно мечтать?

Ричи хочется думать, что где-то в очаровательной голове Эдса всё спланировано заранее, ведь если так, Ричи готов хоть сейчас завалить его на сеновале.

Чем выше кабинка к своему «пику», тем сильнее её трясёт и качает. У Ричи тут же созревает коварный план раскрутить её, но зрачки Эдди расширены, и он смотрит только на него, боясь даже взглянуть по сторонам… Всё-таки Ричи не настолько долбоёб.

Он заглядывает Эдди за спину — туда, где виден весь город.

Дерри с высоты птичьего полёта и в предзакатных, малиновых и чернильных лучах даже красив.

— Отличный вид, Эдс, — говорит он, бездумно придвигаясь ближе. Лицо Эдди не в фокусе. Солнце уходит за горизонт. — И я сейчас про небо. Ты, конечно, вне конк…

Ричи резко замолкает, когда чувствует мягкие губы Эдди на своих. Его ресницы дрожат, колени дрожат, и Ричи вдруг понимает: прежняя неловкость Эдса отнюдь не из-за боязни высоты. По крайней мере, не только.

Он не в силах пошевелиться, но это хорошее оцепенение. Такое, в котором Ричи готов провести всю жизнь.

Кабинка снижается, температура повышается, и он догадывается о желании Эдди Каспбрака без слов.

Ричи разделяет его целиком и полностью.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   * [1] _Lord knows I’ve paid some dues gettin’ through Tangled up in blue_ © Bob Dylan — «Tangled Up In Blue»
>   * [2] _You tried to change me and mess up my mind Now, don't rearrange me_ © Kiss — «Save Your Love»
>   * [3] Температура по Фаренгейту. Эдди имеет в виду похолодание с 35⁰ F (+2⁰ C) до 30⁰ F (–1⁰ C), а затем и до 25⁰ F (–4⁰ C). 
>   * [4] Аттракционы взяты [отсюда](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amusement_ride). 
>   * [5] Слегка изменённая строчка из песни Crowded House — «Love You 'Til The Day I Die».
> 



End file.
